Granger Falls
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Local librarian and child of nobility, Hermione Granger goes missing the night of Granger Falls' annual Barn Ball. What happened to her? Who is to blame for her disappearance? Will she be found alive? Draco Malfoy certainly hopes so. But before long, another girl goes missing and Draco is in the center of the suspect pool.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: hey all. It's meeee! Anyway. This story came to me while listening to "Dirt on My Boots" by Jon Pardi. Idk what will come of it but this is just a teaser chapter to gauge interest so please review._

 _All my love, MP_

He stared at her across the dancefloor of the refurbished barn. She was talking to Mrs. O'Grady. The light caught on his light tan cowboy hat as his head straightened up to look at her more closely. His boots tapped against the acrylic to the music as he watched.

She was taller than most of the girls from town, with sunkissed skin and chocolate and caramel colored hair that fell down her back in ringlets. She wore a dark brown cowgirl hat, a pale blush chiffon floral summer dress and matching worn brown cowboy boots. They too, he noticed, tapped a long to the beat. She was an intoxicating creature.

Suddenly her eyes leveled on his own and his heart doubled its speed beneath his chest and his pale tan plaid shirt. She was watching him too. She smiled at something Mrs. O'Grady said and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

He stood, red solo cup in hand, across the room from her, willing himself to move but to no avail. He stayed rooted to the spot while his date was at the refreshments table, in her acid washed Daisy Duke jeans, tied up white button down shirt and high heeled cowgirl boots. Her bob swished back and forth as she worked her feminine magic on some kid with glasses they had graduated with.

He took a sip of his drink, wincing against the burn of the alcohol and began watching the sun kissed beauty again. This time she was talking to a tall brunette man, wearing a dark blue argyle patterned plaid shirt, tight denim jeans and polished black boots. He had to admit to himself the man had a unique style. There seemed to be a platonic air between the two so he felt himself relax.

Why was he worried about her interactions? He wondered to himself. She was just some girl at the annual 'Barn Ball', to celebrate a dying architectural art. But, he stopped himself, she was not just some girl. Something about her was different. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he could tell there was something unique about her.

Eventually he forgot the girl in the blush dress, and circulated himself around the party, talking to his old friend, and some acquaintances. He moved to the snack table for a slice of Mister McNassis' strawberry rhubarb pie and her heard a melodious laugh beside him.

He turned in a half circle to see his side occupied by the girl in the blush dress. He almost talked to her but then he noticed a red headed man walk up to her with a blue solo cup which she took graciously. He grabbed a plate with a piece of pie on it and walked away to sulk. He didn't see her again that night. Or the next day. She was just gone. In the snap of a finger. Like a balloon on a gust of wind


	2. Chapter 2 - Gone Missing

A week passed and he still hadn't seen the girl in the blush dress. Not in person at least. She was plastered all over the news now. Her bright smiling face, in her blush dress, a picture of beautiful perfection on the tv screen, while some news anchor rambled on about her mysterious disappearance, days after the 'Barn Ball'. She had been last seen leaving the ball with a strange looking gentlemen nobody recognized, just a nameless, faceless stranger.

His alarm went off, and he rolled to slam his fist down on the snooze button forcefully. He fumbled blindly for his pack of Wild Horse reds that he kept on the nightstand. He flipped open the top, pinched a thin white cylinder and pulled it out of the cardboard package. He placed it delicately between his lips and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before fumbling for the t.v. remote. He clicked the small red button and the local news station blared back at him.

"Local librarian Hermione Granger has been missing for nine days. No one has seen or heard from her since Granger Falls' annual Barn Ball. Miss Granger, is the only daughter of Richard and Jean Granger and great great great granddaughter of Walpurgis Heathcoathe Granger, a wealthy Englishmen who came to America in its infancy and established our town back in the late 1800's. She is also heir to the Granger dental fortune. Before becoming the town librarian, Miss Granger graduated from…" the woman's monotone voice bellowed as he crawled out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his lower half.

He walked to his mini-fridge, and grabbed his lighter off the top of it. He clicked it, and lit his cigarette absently. He put his glasses on, and adjusted them before staring back at the tv. There were flashes of her mother's tear stained face and grief stricken expression as she pleaded with her daughter's captor to release her. They didn't care about money, they had plenty and would pay any price for her safe return… yada yada yada. He continued to watch as pictures flashed on the screen of her in her second home, the Granger Falls library, her senior picture, and a myriad of other pictures from the course of her twenty nine years.

He was startled from his focus by the loud instrumental ringtone from his cell phone. He walked over to it and hit the power button so that the screen would light up.

Staring back at him was a picture of his boss, Harry James Potter, the town sheriff and cop extraordinaire. He was an underachiever who had a small town claim to fame for saving their town from some distant relative of his as a teenager. He groaned and picked it up, sliding the green call icon across his screen to answer the call.

"What is it?" He asked, taking a long drag from the cigarette still between his lips. He reached for an ashtray and knocked the ashes off its end elegantly.

"Malfoy. I need you in the office. Today. No more of this nattering ninny attitude about you're too hungover. That is a bullshit excuse and we both know it. Get your lazy ass out of bed and get here. We need your help on the Granger case." He answered shortly, his temper evident in his voice.

Draco's eyes flickered back towards his bed where Mrs. Potter laid, face down in the pillows. He dragged off the cigarette again and nodded to himself.

"You got it Boss, let me just get around and I'll be there as soon as I can ok?" he responded sarcastically, his eyes roving down the slope of her back, covered by her fiery hair to the rounds of her ass cheeks.

"I'm giving you an hour Malfoy. Get. In. Here. If you're not here by then I'll consider it your resignation." Harry replied, anger still tainting his words.

"One hour, got it. See you soon." he answered, ending the call. He strode to the bed where he raised a hand and brought it down hard on Mrs. Potter's right ass cheek.

She jumped off the bed and rolled over. He bent down, and kissed her pouty lips delicately, as his hand trailed down the left side of her naked body lovingly.

"Time to get up my blazoned beauty." he whispered, kissing her cheek and moving outwards towards her ear. She stirred slightly.

"I don't want to go home Draco." she whispered, grasping blindly at the sheets for what she had enjoyed for hours the night before. He chuckled and pinned her hands above her head. He kissed her forehead, her nose and lastly her lips.

"I know Love. But I've got to go solve this case for your husband and you need to get home to the boys. They've been with your mom long enough." he answered. She yawned and rolled over again.

"I know. But I still don't want to. My kids, yes, but him… no. I don't want to go back to him."she whispered, looking out his bedroom window towards the town square.

"Trust me Love I don't want you going back to him either." He said, grabbing her cheek and kissing her gently. She reached underneath the sheets and stroked him.

"You awake enough for one more round?" she asked. He pushed up off the bed.

"I have to go down to the station. Go on. Get dressed." He said, pulling his pants up his legs. She crawled across the bed and watched him, letting her breasts spill from beneath the sheet. Draco let his eyes wander down to her peach colored nipples but he still put his pants on and fastened them.

"Draco, please, one more round?" she begged, reaching out to try and touch him.

He picked up a tank top shirt and pulled it over his head and tousled his platinum locks. Then he picked up a grey button down shirt and fingered the buttons gently. He slipped into his shoes and adjusted his glasses again.

"Ginny, your sons need you. Go home." He stated firmly, moving to walk towards the door. She clambered out of bed and stumbled after him.

"You're more faithful to my husband than you are to me. Whenever he calls, you go running. When I ask for just ten more minutes of your time you run away. I can't keep going on this way Draco." Ginny demanded, stamping her foot for good measure. Draco took in every inch before meeting her face.

"Ginny. I can't help that. I work for him. And I need my job. Astoria has Scorpius in the next town over and I have to have money to go visit and support my son. You have two boys too. If you would just divorce him we could be together and be happy." Draco replied, keeping his gaze trained on her face.

"Draco, You know i can't." she muttered dejectedly.

"You keep saying that but you never give an explanation. Why? Tell me why can't you leave him and be with me? You're so upset by our time apart but you won't make it easier." Draco spat back, anger building. Ginny broke eye contact and her gaze hit the floor.

"Draco, I…. I'm pregnant." she whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"Excuse me?" he asked. She began to cry.

"I'm pregnant by him and I can't leave." she whispered again.

"How are you so sure It's his?" Draco asked, his grey turning nearly black as rage inside him.

"Draco," She began, his name almost catching in her throat as she cried. Tears tracked down her face as she stared at the man she loved, while pregnant with her husband's child.

"Ginny tell me. How sure are you?" he asked, gritting his teeth against his anger.

"I'm positive. It could be no one else's, not even yours. I so wish it was though. I wish this was a Malfoy baby, but it's just not." She whimpered, watching his love for her turn to hatred in his eyes.

They had sworn off any other lovers when they'd started the affair two months ago. Draco grabbed the crystal ash tray and pitched it across the room, letting it crash against the far wall. It shattered and splintered into pieces.

"I thought you loved me." was all he said, walking to the door of his bedroom and opening it.

"I do. You have no idea how much Draco. I didn't do this to hurt you, I promise." she said, tears still falling.

"I want you gone by the time I get home." He replied, ignoring her declaration of love almost completely.

She nodded her understanding and winced as the door slammed shut signalling his departure. She crumpled into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

Draco made it to the police station twenty minutes later, his anger still ebbing as he walked past the front desk entirely. He walked straight into the main room of the station and he looked up. He ignored his partner and former sister in law, Detective Greengrass, as his eyes fell onto that unmistakable blush dress again. It was in the photos from the night of the Barn Ball, that littered the evidence board.

"Daph, are there any new leads?" Draco asked, not letting his eyes leave the picture. His partner shook her head, though the gesture was missed on her counterpart.

"No. Other than a general description. Male, approximately thirty to thirty five years old, brown hair, green eyes… nobody can recall anything else. He was like a ghost no one noticed. They were both gone in the snap of a finger." Daphne voiced, staring at the back of Draco's head. He stared at the picture still.

"I saw her that night, did you interview the chap in the argyle and plaid shirt? What's his… we went to school with him, all of us." Draco said, his fingers rubbing his chin. Daphne nodded, again.

"That's Neville Longbottom. We interviewed him at length the second day. He spoke briefly with Hermione at the Ball, bid her adieu and went home with his roommate…. uhm, oh what was the name…" Daphne answered, struggling to finish her thought.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson, the oil heiress. That's right she was my date but she ended up going home with Neville because I was hungover." Draco finished for her. Daphne nodded.

"You're always hungover." She replied. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Are there any abandoned places he could be keeping Hermione captive?" Draco asked. Daphne gave him a skeptic look as he moved his eyes silently over the pictures of suspects.

"In a town this size? Plenty. Granger Falls wasn't tiny when we were in school but it's nearly quadrupled in size since. There's caverns all across the westside of town. The hill country to the east and north, and then of course the falls to the south. The falls that caused Walpurgis Granger to give the town its name." Daphne replied, watching her partner with a calculated eye.

"What about in town? Abandoned warehouses, abandoned barns or properties… anything?" He proposed, running his finger across the map pinned to the board.

"There's several abandoned farms towards the south. Uhm, the Selwyn Settlement, Riddle Stables, Macmillan Mills, Crabbe's Crossing, Goyle's, Malfoy Manor, uhmmmm… then there's the boss's family property, Potter's landing. And one last one, Nott's… hmm. It just says Nott's. What is going on in your head?" Daphne questioned, as her partner came towards her desk, leaving the picture.

"Nott? I recognize that name. It's been years but wasn't there a Nott in our graduating class?" Draco asked. Daphne nodded.

"He left for New York years ago. I checked local airfield activity and he hasn't been home. Do you remember anything suspicious from that night?" Daphne asked. Draco thought hard as he looked at the map.

"Have any of the people we questioned had red hair? Towards the end of the ball I went to get some of Mister McNassis' pie and she was with a red haired man." Draco remembered. Daphne pulled out a picture. It was of the redheaded man he had seen Hermione with.

"Ronald Weasley; ex boyfriend of our beloved librarian, all around good guy. He pays taxes, he works for the newspaper as a sports reporter. They had a amicable break up seven weeks ago, and he says he was trying to rekindle it the night of the ball." Daphne provided, watching as her partner stared at the picture.

"Trying?" Draco asked, looking into the bespectacled eyes of the only regular woman in his life.

"She told him the night of the ball she was seeing someone new. He said she described him as exotic, eccentric, intelligent, intellectual and intoxicating. Who do you know around here that fits that description?" Daphne presented, leaning back and folding her fingers across her stomach.

"Well, counting myself maybe five men." Draco smirked sarcastically. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Did you kidnap her?" Daphne joked. Draco shook his head.

"No but I had my eyes on her that night. Let's see….Blaise Zabini, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas, maybe Ronald's older brother Bill." Draco answered. Daphne nodded.

"I agree, slim pickings. So...out of those few men, how many fit the physical description we have of our suspect?" Daphne retorted.

"Well, they didn't specify skin color in the witness affidavit, but Blaise is an intelligent and eccentric and if you consider his lineage a tad exotic. Macmillan's smart but his hair is fair…. Thomas, I doubt it considering he's been shacking up with Finnegan for twelve years. They think they're keeping a secret. Pfft." Draco thought out loud. Daphne didn't flinch at the new information.

Draco was the son of one of the biggest mouths in all of Granger Falls. Whether he participated in the lifestyles of his class or not he had a pulse on the happenings of the small town thanks to her. Narcissa Malfoy was the cultured wife and daughter of nobility, and a shameless gossip if you should provide the correct libations.

"Mummy divulge that did she?" Daphne smiled teasing. Draco shook his head.

"Shut up." Draco replied, smiling. It was a running joke around the station that Draco was a spoiled, pretty Mummy's boy. He neither confirmed nor denied this notion, knowing it would drive the townsfolk mad.

At that precise moment, their boss came out of his office.

"Ah, Malfoy, I see you managed to tear yourself away from the firewhiskey and what I'm sure was a very pretty bedmate to come in and work, excellent. Any ideas?" Harry asked, waltzing towards the two blonde partners. Draco nodded.

"We have a few potential locations to scout, as well as a few potential suspects." Draco replied, looking at the husband of the woman he wanted to make his own with hate masked as due diligence.

"Well imagine that, Malfoy. You actually helped. I told you we needed you on this case. But we have already checked the caverns, And the foothills. There are no makeshift camps, no nothing. I do rather enjoy this idea of abandoned properties. Nice catch. Brilliant work Malfoy." Harry observed, looking over the map Daphne was holding.

"Did I hear the name Zabini?" he looked at Draco, who nodded.

"He fits the description the ex boyfriend gave us of the new boyfriend and he fits the physical description given by old lady McGonagall." Draco answered. Harry nodded.

"Very well, go on, get investigating. I expect to find Miss Granger before the end of the fourteenth day. I'll have George Weasley search VICAP for anything else on the surname Nott. Finnegan, do me a favor, look into Miss Granger's past and family history thanks." Harry said, waltzing from the main room back into his office.

Draco and Daphne pulled up to Blaise Zabini's jewelry store, and walked inside. It was an opulent establishment for such a budding metropolis. The displays were made of glass and green velvet, causing the gems to shine with a regality that made them seem alive.

Blaise stood behind a counter, patiently waiting for a customer.

"Blaise, can we talk?" Draco asked as he approached the counter. Blaise nodded.

"I always have time for a childhood friend. What's up Draco?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Tell me about your relationship with Hermione Granger." Draco stared, his eyes leveling on the other man.

"The librarian? Oh hell you don't really think…" He started, eyeing Daphne who wandered the store.

"She was seeing someone new. She described him as intelligent, exotic, and eccentric. Now I know you Blaise, you're no simpleton, your heritage is more than enough to make you even mildly 'exotic', and your wardrobe is not the only eccentric thing about you. Pair that with our physical description, you look mighty guilty Mister Zabini." Draco answered. Blaise looked at Draco incredulously.

"Oh Salazar's shorts. Yes we were dating, Ok, but I didn't kidnap her. I'm not you Draco, I don't have to force women to like me. I loved her, I wouldn't kidnap her. She came to my bed willingly." Blaise confessed. Draco ignored the jesting stab and looked at Daphne.

"Then who did Blaise? Tell us about the last time you saw her." Daphne interjected. Blaise's face fell.

"It was at the Barn Ball, just like everyone else. We were having a great old time behind the barn, and we were just about to have a quickie when her ex discovered us. Her panties were around her ankles and my fingers were, well you get the idea. Anyway he had a huge fit about it and she kissed me goodbye before going after him to tell him off." His gaze stayed at the counter beneath his hands.

"Why were you hiding your love?" she asked, looking at their suspect.

"She was worried about her father's opinion. He is a purist and she was afraid he wouldn't accept her being with me." Blaise's face told a story of itself. Anguish, anger and worry intermingled across it.

"All right thanks for your time and information." he waved as they walked out.

As they got into their car the two detectives shared a look.

"Looks like we need to pay Mister Weasley a visit." Daphne's eyes held a very serious look.

"Definitely." he murmured as he slumped into the driver's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Weasley family house. Ronald, the youngest and only unmarried of the six sons, still lived at home with his mother Molly. He was currently, fixing a step on the front porch.

"Ron Weasley?" Daphne called as she started into the yard.

"Who's askin?" he looked up at the unfamiliar car.

"Granger Falls Police. Can we ask you some questions?" came her firm response.

"More questions about Hermione? Sure. Anything to help find her." he put down his hammer and stood, stretching his legs and arms as he did so.

"It's come to our attention that you were aware of whom she was seeing at the time of her disappearance." Draco yelled as he closed the distance between himself and Ron, who scowled.

"I could have respected if it had been someone else, anyone else. But not him. Not twenty minutes before I discovered them she and I were flirting by the dessert table. And then she was gone and I went to find her and I found her with him." Ron rambled, walking towards Daphne.

"He says after you discovered them, she took off with you to argue." grey eyes met blue, exchanging tense looks.

"Yeah we had our row, her wailing at me for getting upset at her. But I thought we were getting back together." his eyes fell to the ground as he dusted his hands off on his worn blue jeans.

"What was it about them as a couple that upset you so much?" She pushed her glasses up in her nose as she watched him.

He looked up at her and she looked at her partner.

"Honestly? There were always rumors. He was sharing beds with every girl in town. I didn't want Hermione ass over tit for him, just to end up another notch on his bedpost. Zabini, with his money, it's like he could buy any girl he wanted. I'm a simple man, I've never travelled farther than a few hours away in any direction. Zabini, he's been everywhere. He could have any other girl he wanted, but for me there was only ever her." His eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked at the two detectives.

"You were afraid he would hurt her." Daphne laid a hand on his hand in understanding as he nodded and looked at the ground.

"Ron, you cared for her. Help us find her. Do you remember anything about that night? Anyone you didn't immediately recognize?" He looked at the taller and more robust man. Ron closed his eyes to focus before drilling and looking back at the detectives.

"There was one guy. He was about as tall as me. He had brown hair and green eyes, pale skin. The left side of his face was full of scars. I've never seen the like. He tried talking to her but she brushed him off." He recalled, shaking his head to regain focus again.

"Did she seem to recognize him?" the question fell out of her mouth quickly. Ron moved to sit on the steps and put his hands to his mouth.

"When he first approached her, she was her genuine friendly self. But as their conversation progressed, her smile fell off her face and she did look scared. I don't know about recognizing him but she didn't want to hang around him. I do know that." Ron replied, watching the grass bend in the breeze.

"All right Ron, thanks. We'll let you get back to work, we just needed to clear that up. If you remember anything else, call the station Ok?" Draco handed him a card and turned to walk back to the car.

"What do you think the chances are of finding her?" His voice cracked suddenly.

A feminine sigh followed.

"Honestly, we are putting forth our best efforts Ron." was all she said as she too walked towards the car. Ron nodded and headed into his house.

When they arrived back at the station, George Weasley sat in Draco's chair, feet propped on his desk. Draco stared at the worn trainers in disgust before shoving at George's feet.

"Soooo Malfoy, what did my little brother have to say?" He smiled impishly as he replaced his feet on Draco's desk.

"Well, Blaise Zabini is definitely not our culprit. Your brother divulged that the guy McGonagall described was fair skinned, not dark skinned. What do you have on Nott?" his eyes flicked up to the blush dress before landing on the other redheaded man.

"You said you think the culprit was somewhere around your age correct?" George asked, moving papers on Draco's desk into a neat stack.

Draco nodded as Daphne sat in her chair. Draco opted for the corner of Daphne's desk as substitute. George pulled a manilla folder from his jacket and slapped it down on the desk.

"There are only five references I can find to 'Nott' anywhere. First, the Nott family, an old family and close friends with the Grangers. They used to live in Nott Estate, out in the rich bitch district. Now all those homes are abandoned. Secondly, Theodore Nott, graduated Granger Falls High the same year as a lot of you and moved to New York where he is a very successful attorney. A year or so later he married one, Luna Lovegood, after she graduated from Augusta Bluff High, from the next town over. And they have twins, Lorcan and Lysander. Beyond his successful law firm I find nothing. No criminal record, no nothing. Bloody fool's saint-like." George finished dismissively. Draco looked at Daphne, who looked at Harry's door.

"Shall we take a trip out to Nott Estate and see if we can find anything?" her eyes moved across the room.

"No. You stay here and take witness statements. Another woman's gone missing." the voice echoed through the station. Draco stiffened.

"Who?" his drawl sounded strangled.

"My wife." Harry grumbled, clearing his throat. Draco looked down at Daphne and his eyes widened.

"No." his voice a whisper.

"Ginny…" George started, his previously mischievous demeanor darkening. He rushed out of the station.

"Molly said she never came home to claim the boys and she had called to tell Molly she would be there in ten minutes. She never arrived." Harry called from his office.

Draco walked out of the station and got into his personal car. He drove to his apartment, hoping and praying she had never left. As upset as he was that she was carrying another one of her husband's children, he would've never wished anything happen to her. He loved her more than he had ever loved Astoria. He parked haphazardly and fumbled with his keys as he walked into his building.

When he got into his apartment he found nothing of Ginny's left. Not a bra, a bottle of nail polish, nothing. It was as if she had never been thoroughly fucked on his pristine, starched white bedsheets. He collapsed into his chair and began to sob.

"Oh Ginny… I'm so sorry. I love you so.. please return safe. I don't even bloody care if you pick your bastard of a husband just come home safe. Please dear God be safe." he whispered, screwing his eyes shut so he could picture her beauty once more.

His phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Malfoy, I didn't dismiss you. If you value your job, you'll get back to the station as soon as possible. I need to talk to you."

"Give me ten minutes." he muttered.

"You've got fifteen." the line went dead. Draco looked down at his phone as the background of his son, Scorpius came into focus.

He got up and walked to his apartment door.

He walked in a daze down to his parked car before turning the key and starting his car.

When he arrived back at the station, Harry was waiting for him. He nodded his greeting and Draco returned it. He then motioned the detective towards his office.

As they entered it, he motioned the blond into the chair. Draco sat into it and looked up at his boss.

"What is this about?" he rubbed his palms against his thighs, waiting for a response.

"How long have you been fucking my wife?" The dark haired man asked, watching his employee carefully. The blonde man met the eyes of his superior.

"What?"

"How long have you been fucking my wife Malfoy?" the sergeant asked.

"How...how did you find out?" he covered his mouth with his hand as realization sunk in.

"I was on the phone with her when she was taken. Before the line went dead she confessed to screwing you. I want to know how long." He adjusted his glasses as he stared at his star detective.

"Two months." He whispered.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"No. She just told me this morning. I got angry, and I stormed out to come to the office. I've been here ever since other than when I left just now." he answered, not meeting the green eyes staring a hole through him.

"I hate to do this… You're my best detective. But, I need your badge. You're on suspension." Harry stated firmly. Draco stood up quickly and stared at his boss angrily.

"What the devil for?" anger colored his grey eyes nearly obsidian.

"Suspicion of kidnapping." Harry answered curtly, moving around his desk.

"I don't even fit the description! I was sitting right out there when you got the news she was gone!" his voice rose and people outside the office stirred.

"Clearly you were upset by our happy news and wanted to keep her for yourself. Find somewhere to stay, because your apartment and family estate are now both potential crime scenes and will be searched with a fine tooth comb." Harry answered flatly, grabbing Draco's badge.

"You corrupt bastard! Mark my words you won't solve this case without me! I'm the only reason you have a potential suspect and search area! You will come back begging for me to solve this for you! Mark me! You don't have enough brain cells to do the detective work it takes! You're nothing more than a figurehead!" Draco stormed out of the office, growling about the corruption of the Granger Falls police department.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location

Hermione laid against the floor in the same dark room she had been in since she had been captured. The floor was just dirt, and the walls were stone. Water trickled somewhere in the distance and as she opened her eyes she saw the same black cast iron bars she had seen every day since she had been here.

She heard the jangling of keys and suddenly the opening of a cell door. Something, or rather someone was thrown into the adjacent cell. A warbled cry followed. The cell door was slammed shut and locked.

When she heard the heavy basement door shut again she popped her eyes open. She looked towards the other cell and noticed red hair.

"Ginny?" she squeaked, looking at her ex boyfriend's sister, laying on the floor, blood pouring from a spot on her forehead. The younger girl stirred. She looked up and a form of relief spread across her face.

"Hermione? Oh You're alive! Thank the heavens!" Ginny squealed, moving towards the wall of bars between them.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked, looking over the younger girl for other injuries. Seeing none she relaxed slightly.

"I was going to collect James and Albus from my mum. I was on the phone with Harry. When i felt the knife against my neck… I… I told him about the affair and then I got knocked out." She said, suddenly crying.

"Oh heavens, do they who took us?" Hermione asked, grasping for Ginny's hand. When she felt it, she locked their fingers together.

"I don't know. Draco didn't know anything yet. We fought and he left and.. I ended up here. He has watched the news of your disappearance quite closely though. He mumbled in his sleep about the night of the Barn Ball." Ginny answered, wishing she could hug her friend.

A slow clap echoed through the basement and heavy footsteps could be heard. Hermione dropped Ginny's hand and backed against the cold, wet stone wall. Ginny looked at Hermione and then looked at the shadow crawling across the far basement wall.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, hostility crackling inside of her. Hermione shrank against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest.

Ginny stared at the wall as a hooded figure came around the corner. The hood dropped in front of his eyes, only revealing his toothy, arrogant smile.

"It's so nice to see my beautiful pure girls getting along." his thick voice bounced off the walls, seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

"Your girls? Neither of us are yours. Answer me. Who are you?" Her spine steeled in determination even as Hermione began to whimper quietly.

"Oooh I knew I made a good choice with you, my feisty little ginger snap. Between you and the brunette brainiac here I've got quite the little team." he sneered. The two women stared at him.

"Team for what?" Ginny asked, still foolishly fearless. The dark figure' s eerie smile grew exponentially.

"Just you wait and Ginger Snap." he hissed, before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4 -Reunited and it Feels so Good

Back in Granger Falls

Draco slammed the door shut on his car, and felt for his phone in his pocket as he turned the key. When he made contact he pulled it out and clicked into his contacts. He hated what he was about to do but with Boss-man on a rampage he needed help. His finger lingered over her phone number before he cursed to himself about the injustice of life and clicked it.

He put the phone to his ear listened to the ring while he drove through town. Finally he heard a click and a small voice on the other end.

"Daddy?" Scorpius Malfoy cheered.

"Hey kiddo. Put Mum on the phone for me will you?" He bit at his thumbnail as he drove one handed towards the interstate.

He heard an "uh huh" response and then heard his son run to fetch his mom.

"Draco?" came the voice of one Astoria Malfoy. She had decided, to Draco's chagrin, to keep the name in the divorce.

"Stori, can I come stay with you and Scorp for a bit? Bloody idiot of a boss put me on suspension and I can't go home." he bit out as he swerved into the fast lane to get out of Granger Falls faster.

"Of course. Scorpius will love that. Stay as long as you need Draco." she answered.

"Thanks Stori. I'll be there in about a half hour. See you then." he didn't wait for her response. He tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and sped up and around a chestnut brown pickup truck.

Forty five minutes later, he pulled off the paved asphalt road that ran straight through Augusta Bluff. He turned onto a gravel road, marked only marked by a crooked red mailbox, decorated with a crudely drawn black capital letter M. He drove past electric fences corralling black and white spotted cows. He saw a few Palomino horses as well, before his eyes fell on the familiar sight of his former home.

Sprawling in front of him was the off white farmhouse he and his wife had shared. She still had her bright blue Toyota Corolla and the barn had been repainted a slate grey, with a garden nestled between the farmhouse and the barn. He parked beside her car, pulled his key and pushed his door open. He stuck one expensive shoe into the gravel and practically jumped up out of his car. He stood, stretched and dusted himself off.

The Malfoy farmhouse had always reminded him of those picturesque paintings of simpler times in America. He smirked as he surveyed his property. He walked to the back of his car and unlocked his trunk, taking the overnight bag that he always kept inside it, out. Then he shut his trunk and turned to walk back towards the house.

He made it halfway to the door before a tall for his age, skinny, blond haired boy bursted through the worn screen door and barreled down at him. He knelt to pick up his growing son and lifted him into the air.

"Daddy!" Scorpius Malfoy howled, excited his father had come for a visit.

"Hey Scorp, how's my favorite son?" He asked, replacing his son on the ground.

Scorpius looked up at his father excitedly.

"I'm your only son Daddy." he retorted, giving his father a rather familiar calculated look. He smiled and nodded, tousling his son's pin straight hair.

"Which is exactly why you're my favorite." he shot back, walking towards the front steps.

He opened the screen door and his son barreled through it, just barely missing his arm. He walked into the front room of what was contractually still his house, and smelled something fantastic coming from what he knew was the kitchen.

He followed Scorpius to it and found his ex wife, Astoria, with a blue apron around her waist and her blonde hair falling around her face flatteringly, as she turned towards the noise.

"Oh Draco! Finally. Good to see you." She sat the pie she had been taking out of the oven onto a cooling rack beside the oven and smiled at him.

He returned it as he walked over to her. She wiped her hands on the apron while he surveyed her outfit. She wore jean capris, which only accentuated her womanly hips, and a simple red tank top, which accentuated her larger than normal breasts.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek but she turned her face so his lips landed on hers. He pulled away instantly and threw her a look.

"Hi Stori." he muttered, walking towards the dining table. He pulled a chair out and sank into it. Scorpius filled his lap moments later.

"So, what has that tosser Harry Potter done to you now?" she asked, leveling her eyes on her ex husband. He smirked at her directness and put Scorpius on the floor.

"Scorp, why don't you go play so your mum and I can talk." He directed. His son nodded and scampered into the living room.

"His wife got kidnapped. And he thinks I did it." He answered, slouching into the chair.

"He found out about the affair." she deduced as she walked to sit beside him at the table. He nodded.

"He did. And he put me on suspension for suspicion of kidnapping." He answered, tapping his fingernails against the Formica table.

"How in the name of all that is good and holy can he suspect you of kidnapping? He's daft if he even thinks such a thing." She answered, staring at her ex husband, who was staring at the metal napkin holder in the center of the table.

"She's pregnant Stori." He muttered, not letting his eyes meet hers. A small gasp echoed from her.

"It's yours?" it sounded like a statement but he knew it was a question.

"No. It's his. He thinks I kidnapped her out of jealousy, because I just found out this morning." He bit his thumbnail again, frustrated by the fact his boss thought him so desperate he would kidnap the woman he loved.

"That's ridiculous!" Astoria replied. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Yes it is. I loved her, and I wanted to be with her but even so I would never take her from her boys," He was impassioned. Astoria took his hand and covered it with her own.

"I know you wouldn't Draco. He's mental for even thinking you would take her from those boys. Especially after your father," she assured him. Draco nodded.

"At least someone believes me. Thanks for that. I didn't even go home and pack my clothes or toothbrush, nothing besides my overnight bag for on the road emergencies. Which only has about 2 days of clothes in it. And I can't go home. He thinks my apartment is a crime scene." he was frustrated now.

Stupid thick headed twat of a boss of his anyway. He thought to himself. He only wished Ginny would leave her husband, but he knew better now that she was pregnant with their third child. He had to cut ties between Ginny and himself, for self preservation purposes.

"Well, you know, last week I found some of your old clothes buried in a box in the cellar. And we have spare toothbrushes in the closet between the bedrooms in the upstairs hall. You are welcome to stay as long as you need. Scorpius will love having Daddy here to visit. Give you boys some quality time together. He wants to show you the things he has learned about tending the animals." she said, standing and walking across the kitchen. He watched after her.

He had to admit, His ex wife was still beautiful. She always had been. Infidelity or lack of intimacy had never been their problem. She had never shared his desire to move back to his hometown and it had caused such a rift that they had split after only 3 years of marriage.

He stood and walked over to his ex wife, coming to a stop behind her. He inhaled her perfume, some indiscernible scent from Victoria's Secret. He moved her hair gently.

"Draco…" her voice was clipped.

"Astoria, you know love and sex was never an issue. Let me make love to you again." he whispered against the curve of her neck.

She surprised him by turning around.

"Are you doing this because you genuinely want me or because you want to numb the pain of losing her?" she stared him down, bracing herself against the countertop. Draco's head fell to her shoulder.

"Astoria...I.. I have always wanted you. You and I both know the only reason we divorced was because we wanted different things. You wanted to stay here and I wanted to move back to Granger Falls. I have always loved you, and a part of me always will." he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder. Astoria watched him and tisked in response.

"Always with the silver tongue and the double sided words. I know you want Ginny, Draco." she finally answered, staring at his still bowed head.

"As much as I want her, it will never be the same. It is a dead end relationship. She will never leave him for me. " He continued, just wanting comfort. Astoria nodded. She grasped the back of his neck and rubbed it soothingly.

"I have missed you." she muttered. He nodded and kissed up the curve of her shoulder to the base of her neck.

"Have you Stori? Have you missed feeling me deep inside you? Missed my kisses?" He whispered against her bare sweat slicked skin.

"I've missed more than that. I've missed the companionship. I've missed the feeling of completeness. The feeling of our family being together. The idea of another little blonde haired Malfoy. Our simple farm life. I missed it all." she chanted out as he pushed her against the countertop and trapped her.

"You've missed the lovemaking as well haven't you Stori? The quick shags against the washing machine while Scorp watches Paw Patrol, the long, languorous lovemaking of our nights upstairs…." he trailed off, kissing a path up her neck to her jawline. Her eyes shot inadvertently to the door.

"Scorpius… what if he…" she attempted to protest but Draco smothered her mouth in a searing hot kiss. It made her knees weak and her panties damp.

"Scorpius can handle himself. He's a very independent child, You've made sure of it." he whispered. Astoria mewled as he pushed his body against hers.

"Really? You're back what twenty minutes and already humping my sister like a randy dog in heat?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Draco groaned and Astoria patted his shoulder.

"What do you want Greengrass?" He asked, turning to his former sister-in-law. Daphne leaned against the doorframe smiling.

"Well, for one I want you to stop trying to bury your bone inside my sister, no matter how adorable the potential resulting child would be. And two, I thought, since our boss is letting his anger cloud his judgement, I might bring you some copies of the things you need to solve this case." she answered, dropping a thick manilla folder on the dining room table.

"Thanks Daph." Draco answered. Daphne smiled and nodded.

"You and I both know he's never going to solve it without you," she retorted to which he nodded, "Well, I'm off like a dirty shirt. Have fun you two. Make sure I get an invite to your next wedding." she called sarcastically from the door.

Draco and Astoria laughed at her comment and then looked at each other. Astoria knew Draco was having an internal battle with himself of whether to devour the information in the manilla folder or to devour her.

"Don't you think you need to look at that?" she gestured to the manilla folder. He looked at it and then looked back at her. He placed a hand on her waist and pushed her back against the counter, tilting her chin up with his index finger.

"I've got God knows how much more time before he reinstates me. I've got time for that. Right now I want to make time for you." he whispered, kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around her ex husband as she felt his hands slip down to grasp at the globes of flesh of her behind.

He lifted her onto the countertop and kissed her brazenly. He kissed down her neck and to the strap of her tank top. He nudged it down with his lips and pulled at the other side, exposing her red n black bra.

He kissed down her cleavage and inhaled the scent of her perfume. She dug her nails into his neck and bit her lip.

"Let's go to my room." she whispered. Draco stopped mid lick. He nodded and carried her through the kitchen to the hallway.

He tested the first step with their combined weight and then sped up them, Astoria bouncing all the way.

When he reached what had once been their bedroom he kicked the door open gently and waltzed through it. He carried to her the queen sized bed and dropped her onto it gently.

He noted the subtle lilac colored bedsheets, a contrast to the slate grey sheets that had covered it during their marriage. He fell on top of her and kissed her passionately as his hands traveled down her still fit physique. He unbuttoned her capris and hastily shifted them down her legs and off the bed. He dragged his fingers up her legs towards her mound, rubbing his finger across her mound through the cotton material of her thong. She moaned and arched her hips into his touch.

He pushed her tank top up her abdomen towards her breasts and kissed the flesh of her belly. He pulled the tank top up and over her ample chest, over her arms and her head, tossing it back into the room behind him. He kissed at the swells of her breasts and palmed them through her bra. She was his dessert plate. He made a point of kissing and licking every inch of her as he exposed it to the dim bedroom light.

He reached his arms underneath her and undid the clasp of her bra, pulling the material away from his prize. When he did, he sighed in abandon. His ex wife had always had fantastic breasts. They were smaller than Ginny' s but firmer. Her nipples small and puffy. They were a dark rose pink in contrast to the bright peach he was used to. He took the entire globe of her left breast in his hand and squeezed, licking at the hardened nub at the end of it. He sucked it into his mouth and she moaned wantonly. He tweaked the other with his thumb and then switched his oral assault to the other nipple.

Astoria tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed his head down. He smirked against her bare flesh and kissed back down her stomach. He reached the waistband of her panties and dragged his nose down her covered mound and licked at the fabric over her clit.

"Oh Draco!" she stuttered, euphoria already starting to take over. Draco hummed his approval against her womanhood.

"Yes Astoria, tell me what I do to you. Are you dripping with anticipation?" he murmured, breathing hot breath onto her covered core. She nodded her head furiously, scratching her nails across his scalp.

He licked at the divot of the fabric where her core began to drench her underwear. She arched off the bed again and Draco's smile grew. Draco bared his teeth and gently grasped the fabric against her core between his teeth. He pulled down and dragged her thong down her body.

"Do you want my mouth Stori?" he asked as he kissed her hairless mound. She shook her head to the negative and brought their lips together in a romantic and passionate kiss.

Her fingers moved underneath the grey button down he was wearing and pushed it upwards and off his body. As he probed every corner of her mouth with his tongue she undid his trousers and pushed them down, grasping for his manhood through his shorts. She found him turgid and waiting as she began to stroke him through his shorts.

"Oh Gods Stori. Please… I want you so bad." he panted out as she stroked downward.

He kissed the shell of her ear and down her neck, silently begging her to free him and move things along. Instead she dragged her delicate digits upward again and this time removed his white undershirt. He groaned in her ear with frustration and she giggled at his predicament.

As his tank top flew across the room she pushed his shorts down and free his nine inch long, one and a half inch thick rock solid member. She stroked him a few more times before positioning his tip at her still dampening entrance. He groaned.

"Something wrong Draco?" she teased, the playful tone of her voice hardening him even more so in her hand. He thrust into her hand, also plunging himself into the wetness of her core without actually penetrating her.

"Don't tease Stori. Please, I can't take it." He moaned, kissing at the flesh of her breasts.

His ex wife obliged him and moved her hand, allowing him enough room to push inside of her. He held just the head inside for a few moments, revelling in the wetness of her arousal. And when she thrust her hips into his, he filled her to the hilt. He sat for a few moments there as well, memorizing the feel of her channel gripping him. He slid out and thrust back in with more force.

She mewled underneath him, thrusting her hips up to meet his. He captured her lips in his again, biting at her bottom lip slightly, remembering it drove her wild. He sped up his hips, while his lips made a back and forth pilgrimage between her breasts, nipples, neck and lips.

As he pumped inside her she squeezed her walls around him and thrust up to meet him every time. It didn't take long before she recognized Draco was nearing his orgasm. She moved her hands from his shoulders down, digging her nails into the flesh of his back, scratching him as she always had when they were married.

Draco had always loved being marked. It turned him on to know his woman wanted other women to know he was off limits. It brought Draco over the threshold and he buried his seed inside of her.

They thrust increasingly slower together, Draco, making sure he deposited all of his seed inside of her and Astoria riding out her orgasm and the aftershocks of it.

"Oh Draco I've missed this." she gasped, as he dropped on top of her, exhausted.

"I forgot how good it was. God's Stori, you're just as amazing as you always have been." he whispered, kissing at her neck gently. She smiled as she threaded her fingers through his sweaty blond locks.

"I do my best." she intoned.

And then they heard the door open.

"Mummy? Daddy?" came the voice of their young son.


End file.
